Yuri's little pet
by UltraDoomSlayer03
Summary: One of the doki's randomly shrink from a spell Yuri had on paper, it's Yuri's job to keep them hidden from the other doki's.


One fine evening, Yuri was heading to the literature club as she had her book in hand The Portrait of Markov, as she entered the club room she bumped into Sayori.

"Ahh...oh sorry Yuri." Sayori said rubbing her head. "You okay?"

Yuri would lightly nod. "M-Mmhm, I-I didn't mean to bump into you either Sayori."

Sayori would giggle a bit. "Hey you still reading that book? Are you taking your time with it?"

Yuri would nod lightly as a piece of paper slipped out from one of the pages, as Sayori picked it up and studies it for a moment.

Sayori raises an eyebrow at the paper, and looks at Yuri. "What's this? it seems like some sort of chant or something."

Yuri blushed a bit. "U-Uh...w-well."

Sayori looked at the paper again as she began to read it, which shocked Yuri, she wanted to say more but she was nervous on what Sayori would have thought about her, she just watched as she began to see the 'chant' work. Sayori began shrinking, but she didn't notice until she looked away from the paper and up at Yuri, her jaw dropped as she saw this.

"Y-Yuri, what happened? W-What's going on?" Sayori asked shocked, and hoping for an answer from her friend.

Yuri knelt down to the small Sayori, as she picked up a rubber eraser and compared it to her height. "S-Sayori, that wasn't no chant, that was a." She then gulped nervously. "That was a shrink spell, I-I wanted it to be used one something else, and it seemed to have backfired...s-so you're the size of this eraser."

Sayori gulped at what Yuri said. "Well...at least thing's can't get any more worse then this...r-right?"

Right as Sayori said that, growling could be heard coming from Yuri's stomach, as she blushed and covers it with her hand, this however scared Sayori, she wasn't sure if Yuri was planning on snacking on something or just snacking on her, but she couldn't move due to the fear.

"S-Sorry." Yuri said blushing. "I'm hungry."

"Please don't eat me, I don't want to die..." Sayori said.

Yuri was surprised by what Sayori said and brings her closer. "D-Don't worry, y-you wont die, you trust me right?"

Sayori would nod lightly. "I-I do Yuri...but are you sure I'll be okay?"

Yuri would nod again. "Y-Yeah, I would have to hide you from Natsuki and Monika anyway."

Sayori sighs and smiled a bit as she looked up at her giant friend. "Okay Yuri, I trust you all the way with this, I might as well be your pet to add to the situation."

Yuri blushed at the thought of keeping Sayori as a pet, but more importantly she was hungry and, she had to swallow Sayori soon before the other two showed. "O-Okay, ready Sayori?"

Sayori would nod as she felt Yuri lift her up more to her face, she then saw Yuri shyly open her mouth and place her onto her tongue.

Yuri was in bliss as she could taste Sayori in her mouth, she tasted sweet, she could feel her belly rumbling below her hand as she closes her mouth with Sayori in it and swallows.

Sayori felt Yuri's tongue licking her as she giggles, she thought it would be scary but found it fun. She then noticed Yuri closing her mouth and soon gets gulped.

Yuri was blushing hard, she could feel Sayori easily sliding down her gullet to her next destination, she would slowly stand up as she walked over to her desk, she then felt Sayori come to a stop, and began to worry that she got stuck, but she then looked at her belly and saw a small bulge form in it. "S-Sayori?"

Sayori went down Yuri's throat with ease, as she felt Yuri standing up and walking, she was soon sent into Yuri's belly after her ride down, she looked around her new world as she heard Yuri's voice around her. "Yeah? I'm okay Yuri."

Yuri smiled a little as she gently rubs her full stomach. "H-Hehe, h-how is it?"

Sayori felt Yuri rubbing her belly as she blushed. "It's nice, Yuri."

Yuri giggled as she sat at her desk and reads her book, shortly after she felt Sayori settling down and sleeping, she then saw Natsuki and Monika walk into the club room as she quickly covers the small bulge in her gut with her hands to keep it out of their sight.

"Good afternoon." Monika said happily. "Have you seen Sayori? She was here earlier."

Yuri shakes her head, she knew where Sayori was but she didn't want to tell the two girls, that she ate Sayori, she wanted to keep Sayori out of their grasp. "M-Maybe she went home after lunch."

"Lunch today was gross." Natsuki said, seeing Yuri's hands on her belly. "Hungry? I have cupcakes still."

Yuri took two. "Y-Yeah, I-I don't mind thanks." She then ate both cupcakes as it would fall into her belly where Sayori was sleeping at.

Time passes on as the day went normally, Yuri left the club room and headed home. Once she got home she took her uniform off and changed into something less bulky, after she had changed, she sat in her bed and pokes her belly. "Sayori..."

Sayori was awake as she giggles. "Yes Yuri?"

Yuri sighs and smiled. "You're okay, good."

Sayori would nuzzle the wall of Yuri's belly. "Mmhmm, all thanks to you and my trust in you."

Yuri blushed and rubs her belly again. "G-Good, my little pet."

Sayori tilts her head. "Taking my offer huh? I can deal with it, thanks Yuri, I have a soft home after what happened."

Yuri blushes more and relaxes. "Y-You're welcome Sayori."

Both girls enjoyed each other's time, Sayori, was never seen from again by Monika or Natsuki, and Yuri loved the idea of keeping Sayori close to her, no one knew about Syaori's new life in Yuri's belly, only Yuri did and she kept it well hidden and secret, they only time Sayori came out was to play a few games with Yuri.


End file.
